L'union de la fidélité
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: [INFINITY WAR pris en compte mais (!SPOILERS!) Loki n'est pas mort, c'était une illusion, et le Grand Maître a tué Thanos avant de ramener tout le monde à la vie] Le Grand Maître et Loki ont décidé de se marier, ils ont invité tout l'univers. Cela inclus évidemment les Avengers qui, pour remercier le Grand Maître d'avoir sauvé l'univers, ont généreusement accepté.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello.

C'est dur d'avancer sur des fanfics quand de nouvelles idées surgissent. Du coup je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire tout de suite l'idée que j'avais eu.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et je ne touche rien pour mon écrits, etc...

 **Warnings :** Alors pour l'instant c'est soft mais dans les prochains chapitres, je risque de passer à du rated M si j'en trouve la force. Attention, cette fanfic aborde le sujet d'avoir plusieurs partenaires sexuels tout en étant marié ! Si ça vous met dans l'inconfort, ne lisez pas.

 **Ships présents dans le premier chapitre :** Loki x Le Grand Maitre/En Dwi Gast (relation principale de cette fanfic) + Loki x Le Collectionneur/Taneleer Tivan (relation juste mentionnée)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Et par ces liens, vos magies sont désormais liées. Elles ne font plus qu'une, une union parfaite. Aujourd'hui, et pour l'éternité, vous ne formez plus qu'un. Ensemble, vous accomplirez l'impossible. Séparés, vous souffrirez. L'univers ne pourra jamais résister à votre union. Vous êtes officiellement mariés, devant toute la galaxie.**

Les applaudissements retentirent et Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais aimé les longs discours, que ce soit ceux d'Odin lorsqu'il était roi d'Asgard ou ceux que lui-même avait dû prononcer quand il se faisait passer pour son père adoptif. Il savait cependant que le Grand Maitre, son tout nouvel époux, tenait absolument à ce que tout soit fait comme il le fallait et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de contredire le dictateur.

La main qui tenait la sienne remonta le long de son bras et vint se placer sur sa nuque. Ah oui, il avait oublié, tout le monde n'attendait que ça, que les nouveaux mariés s'embrassent. Bien sûr, cela ne lui déplaisait jamais d'être ainsi affectueux avec le Grand Maitre mais en public ? Il détestait ça. Repoussant ces pensées à l'arrière de sa tête, Loki adressa un sourire sincère au Grand Maitre avant de supprimer le peu de distance qui les séparait encore. Leurs lèvres se joignirent l'espace d'un instant, instant qui se termina rapidement. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers l'immense public, qu'ils surplombaient, du haut de leur estrade, ce public qui les regardait, un petit millier de personnes, sans compter toutes les caméras qui tournaient autour d'eux, et le Grand Maitre annonça que les festivités pouvaient commencer. Tout le monde leva son verre à leur santé et la musique démarra, le silence qui était en place durant la cérémonie laissa place au brouhaha de la fête.

 **« C'était une um... belle céremonie, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Loki concentra toute son attention sur son mari qui le regardait avec une expression presque implorante.

 **« Oui, En, c'était parfait. »**

Ils échangérent un autre rapide baiser avant que Thor ne les interrompe.

 **« Ah, cher Grand Maitre, je voulais vous féliciter pour ce magnifique mariage ainsi que vous présenter de nouveaux mes plus sincères remerciements pour avoir sauvé mes amis et l'univers tout entier de ce danger que représentait Thanos. »**

Le Grand Maitre fit un geste de sa main gauche comme pour indiquer que ce n'était rien, son bras droit étant soudainement occupé à entourer Loki dans un geste d'appartenance.

 **« Allons, cher... Lord du Tonnerre, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser autant de personnes en souffrance. »**

Thor sembla satisfait de cette réponse bien qu'il jeta un regard à Loki.

 **« M'accorderiez vous un moment afin que je puisse adresser mes félicitations à mon frère ?**

 **Oh, um, bien sûr. À tout à l'heure, mon petit serpent. »**

Loki sentit ses joues rougir face à ce surnom et il n'osa pas regarder son frère dans les yeux tandis que le Grand Maitre le lâcha enfin et alla rejoindre d'autres invités.

 **« Loki, es-tu sûr que tu as pris la bonne décision ? »**

Face à cette question, le Dieu de la Malice leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Vraiment Thor ? Tu me pose cette question maintenant ? »**

Loki soupira, visiblement frustré par son frère.

 **« Et tu oses me parler de bonnes décisions ? Toi, que désormais l'on ne voit plus qu'avec ce monstre ve-**

 **Loki ! Ne parle pas ainsi de Banner, c'est très impoli.**

 **Peu importe, va le retrouver, mon frère. Et ne te fais pas d'inquiétudes, je serai capable de prendre soin de moi l'espace d'une soirée. »**

Thor acquiesça et finit par partir, sans véritable conviction. Loki se tourna alors vers la foule, ces milliers de personnes qui buvaient, discutaient et dansaient. Il scanna cette masse des yeux, cherchant une personne avec qui il aurait peut être une chance d'avoir une discussion intéressante. Trouvé. Un sourire aux lèvres, il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers celui qui l'intéressait.

À quelques mètres de lui, le Grand Maitre se fit intercepter par le Collectionneur.

 **« En ! Mon cher frère, je te souhaite toutes mes félicitations. Ton mari n'est déjà plus à tes côtés ? »**

La voix de Taneleer était clairement pleine de sarcasme. Le Grand Maitre ne laissa pas cela l'empêcher de sourire.

 **« Frérot, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Toi qui a toujours détesté ce genre de cérémonies, surtout depuis, ah, la mort de ta femme. »**

Cela sembla avoir fait son effet sur le Collectionneur qui ne perdit cependant pas son ton sarcastique.

 **« Je n'allais donc pas rater le mariage de mon propre frère. Surtout pas après avoir fait la connaissance de son merveilleux époux. Oh. Ai-je oublié de te prévenir que j'ai passé une excellente nuit hier soir, à ses côtés ? »**

À la surprise du Collectionneur, le Grand Maitre ne perdit pas son sourire amusé, au contraire.

 **« Ne t'en fait pas, je le savais déjà.**

… **Quoi ?**

 **Je voulais respecter la tradition de ne pas voir mon futur mari la veille de notre mariage, ça porte malheur tu sais, mais en même temps, je savais que mon pauvre bébé était, ah, si nerveux. Et quand il est nerveux, le pauvre, il a besoin qu'on ..., qu'on s'occupe de lui. Et qui est le mieux, um.. disposé pour s'occuper de Loki à ma place ? Mon frère, ahaha, évidemment.**

… **Donc tu t'es servi de moi ?**

 **Voyons, voyons, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais souffert, chacun a passé une bonne soirée finalement, non ? Et tout ça grâce à moi et ma grande générosité. Non, je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas, ça m'a fait plaisir. »**

Taneleer sembla avoir du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement, après une courte réflexion, il retrouva son masque habituel.

 **« Tu es vraiment une étrange créature, En.**

 **Je te retourne le compliment. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. Je dois aller m'occuper de mes invités, tu sais, me mêler à la foule. À plus tard. »**

Et le Grand Maître s'éloigna joyeusement.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre, le deuxième aura encore plus de gay et de Loki qui s'amuse. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça m'aide toujours :3 Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Voici le deuxième chapitre, sorry pour le retard et merci pour les retours/follows

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et je ne touche rien pour mon écrits, etc...

 **Warnings :** Bon, il y a des petits sous-entendus dans ce chapitre mais ça reste soft. Attention, cette fanfic aborde le sujet d'avoir plusieurs partenaires sexuels tout en étant marié ! Si ça vous met dans l'inconfort, ne lisez pas.

 **Ships présents dans le deuxième chapitre :** Loki x Le Grand Maître/En Dwi Gast (relation principale de cette fanfic) Loki x Clint Barton/Hawkeye (pas vraiment une relation, c'est plus du flirt et les sentiments ne sont pas partagés)

 **Bonne lecture !**

La musique, étrange mélange de sons qui ne provenaient définitivement pas de la Terre, poussaient beaucoup d'invités à danser. Clint n'était pas intéressé. À vrai dire, il avait désespérément envie de s'enfuir, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était là. Un instant, il voyait sa famille disparaître sous ses yeux et l'instant d'après ils réapparaissaient, sans aucune séquelle. Heureusement que Natasha l'avait appelé pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé mais lui qui n'avait participé à aucun combat contre Thanos, pourquoi avait-il été invité par le Grand Maître ? Il se serait bien passé de revoir Loki, même de loin. Plongé dans ses pensées, Clint ne vit pas immédiatement la silhouette qui se glissa à ses côtés, il n'enregistra sa présence que lorsqu'elle se mit directement dans son champ de vision. Sans y réfléchir, il tenta d'atteindre son arc, habituellement accroché dans son dos mais il ne toucha du vide. Quel idiot, les armes n'étaient pas permises à un mariage. Celles que l'on ne peut pas dissimuler en tout cas. Face au geste de l'archer, Loki eut un petit sourire moqueur.

 **« Allons mon cher Hawk, tu n'es donc pas heureux de me revoir ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble... »**

Et Clint dût faire tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas frapper Loki. Il savait que s'il se mettait à l'attaquer, il serait probablement tué par le Grand Maître et il n'aurait certainement aucune chance de lui échapper puisqu'ils n'étaient pas sur Terre et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de transport. Clint décida donc de simplement ignorer Loki et se contenta de se tourner de l'autre côté, cherchant Natasha du regard. Loki ne sembla pas accepter cela, il vint se placer aux côtés de l'archer et lui subtilisa le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Clint n'eut pas le temps de protester.

 **« Mettons nos querelles de côté, je ne suis pas venu pour te tourmenter. »**

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de Clint.

 **« Savez-vous faire autre chose que tourmenter ?**

 **Evidemment, je peux aussi être clément et généreux. »**

Clint sursauta quand une main remonta doucement le long de son bras. Il dégagea son bras et se tourna vers Loki, furieux.

 **« Si vous osez me toucher de nouveau... »**

Les derniers mots ne parvinrent pas à atteindre ses lèvres, Loki l'avait poussé contre la table, qui se situait à côté d'eux, sa main, celle qui ne tenait pas le verre, posée sur le torse de Clint, qui déglutit.

 **« Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »**

L'archer ne put empêcher ses yeux de dériver et de se poser sur les lèvres de Loki qui formaient encore ce sourire amusé que Clint avait tellement envie de voir disparaître. Finalement, il pencha légèrement la tête et approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de Loki. Celui-ci sembla surpris mais plutôt positivement. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'attendit pas à se faire violemment repousser par Clint, sa garde ayant été baissée. Il tituba en arrière et se rattrapa à la dernière minute au coin de la table.

 **« Ugh. Je hais les aliens »** Marmonna Clint avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans la foule.

Raté. Loki vida le verre qu'il tenait encore dans la main puis le posa sur la table et finit par réajuster ses vêtements. Il aurait probablement dû s'attendre à une pareille réaction. Après une petite hésitation, il décida de chercher le Grand Maître.

Du côté du Grand Maître, il marchait à travers la masse d'invités qui s'écartaient sur son passage, il en saluait certains, ceux qu'il aimait bien. Il n'avait cependant pas envie d'avoir de discussion avec qui que ce soit pour l'instant, il voulait juste retrouver son Loki en vérité. C'est ce qu'il se disait en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un magnifique homme, tout à fait à son goût et qui avait tant de charme qu'un petit groupe s'était amassé autour de lui pour l'écouter parler. La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit du Grand Maître fut, _c'est mon mariage, tout le monde devrait avoir son attention tournée vers moi !_ puis il se dit qu'il avait déjà vu ce bel homme, il lui semblait qu'il faisait parti de ce groupe qu'il avait aidé en tuant Thanos. Les Rangers ? Quelque chose comme ça. Avec assurance, le Grand Maître s'approcha du groupe, l'attention se tourna alors vers lui et il se sentit fier. Celui qui l'intéressait leva son verre dans sa direction.

 **« Toutes mes félicitations pour votre union avec notre psychopathe préféré.**

 **Je vous remercie, um, monsieur...**

 **Tony. Appelez moi juste Tony. »**

Le Grand Maître rejoignit le milliardaire et plaça un bras autour de ses épaules, le forçant à s'éloigner du petit groupe, malgré les protestations de certains. Tony n'y vit cependant aucun problème et se laissa guider, sirotant tranquillement son verre.

 **« Dites moi, Tiny, vous connaissez mon mari, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Tony. Et oui, je le connais. C'est à dire qu'il a légèrement essayé de prendre le contrôle de la Terre et de me tuer, à plusieurs reprises. »**

Le Grand Maître gloussa.

 **« Oui, ça lui ressemble bien. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais sa... sa méthode préférée pour... um, disons,** ** _se débarrasser_** **des autres, c'est de les poignarder. »**

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation, comme si c'était un sujet normal à aborder. Tony, qui avait fini son verre et avait désespérément envie d'aller se resservir, se contenta d'acquiescer.

 **« Ah mais je... je vous ennuie n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Pas du t-**

 **Parfait, j'ai encore beaucoup d'autres anecdotes sur Loki. Mais d'abord, avant de vous révéler ces précieuses informations, j'aimerai que vous... que vous m'en disiez plus sur vous, Tiny.»**

Tony ne savait vraiment pas si il allait réussir à tenir encore dix minutes de plus sans tenter d'assassiner le Grand Maître. Oui, il n'avait aucune chance de battre celui qui avait battu Thanos d'une seule main, mais sa patience était liée à son taux d'alcool dans le sang et actuellement, il était encore bien trop bas.

 **« Bon, jouons honnêtement vous et moi. Que voulez-vous de moi ?**

Le Grand Maître gloussa de nouveau.

 **« Vous êtes direct vous. Je ne veux rien de vous, juste, vous savez, une petite distraction, un moment agréable. »**

Et soudainement, comme par magie, et ce qui était en réalité probablement le cas, le verre de Tony fut entièrement rempli. Surpris, il tourna le regard vers le Grand Maître qui l'avait enfin lâché et agissait comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Loki et moi avons décidé de suivre les traditions humaines, enfin... C'est plutôt moi qui a eu cette idée. Vous savez la tradition que j'attends le plus ? La lune de moelle, c'est …**

 **De miel.**

 **Pardon ?**

 **Lune de miel, pas d-**

 **Ahaha, oui, évidemment. Donc je disais ? Ah oui, je vais emmener Loki dans mon vaisseau et ensuite... »**

Tony n'écoutait même plus le Grand Maître, trop occupé à boire et à se demander si il pouvait trouver un moyen de créer un verre qui se remplirait automatiquement dès qu'il serait vide.

 **« … et là je mettrais ma main autour de son cou, il aime bien quand je fais ça, et je l'immobiliserai contre le mur... »**

Tony était sûr de n'avoir raté que dix secondes de la conversation. Comment le Grand Maître avait pût en arriver à décrire les fétiches de Loki et comment est-ce que Tony pouvait faire pour s'en aller discrètement afin d'échapper au reste de la description ? En plus de cela, il avait déjà terminé son verre et aucune magie ne vint le remplir cette fois.

 **« Bien sûr, il aura déjà retiré la plupart de ses vêtements. Vous savez, Tiny, j'aime les gens efficaces comme ça. Et Loki est certainement le plus efficace que j'ai pu voir passer. »**

Le Grand Maître accompagna cette remarque d'un rire amusé.

 **« Vous devriez le voir, quand il se met à la tâche, il est si... si passionné. Enfin bref, il m'aura quand même laissé l'honneur de lui retirer son... »**

Non loin, Tony aperçu Natasha. Il saisit l'occasion.

 **« … évidemment, il gémira, avec ses petites joues rouges et ses mains tremblantes. Ah, il a toujours l'air adorable.**

 **Grand Maître, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec vous mais je me dois d'aller remplir mes devoirs en tant que leader tout comme je suis certain que vous avez vous-même vos propres devoirs à remplir. Nous sommes donc malheureusement obligés d'écourter cette conversation. Je ne doute cependant pas que nous pourrons la continuer plus tard. »**

Tony espérait de tout son être qu'il n'aurait jamais à recroiser ce type.

 **« Oui, bien sûr, permettez moi au moins... »**

Le Grand Maître agita légèrement ses doigts et le verre de Tony se remplit à nouveau. Tony le remercia d'un signe de tête puis se dépêcha de rejoindre Natasha. Le Grand Maître, quant à lui, le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il trouvait tellement amusant que les humains étaient si faciles à manipuler. Son regard chercha sa prochaine victime.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. J'essayerai de faire arriver le troisième plus tôt cette fois. Les avis, commentaires, remarques sont toujours appréciés et j'aime m'améliorer donc n'hésitez pas !


End file.
